Killjoy
by makarakarn
Summary: Christmas Eve at Dojima Residence. They decided to take advantage of the rare time they could be alone. This is the M part I omitted from my other fic entitled Deep Breath (Chapter 2.5).


Chapter 2.5

 **Killjoy**

* * *

 **December 24 Christmas Eve Dojima Residence**

The silence was almost deafening. The ticking of the clock. The soft moans. Deep breaths. The sound of their lips kissing each other deeply.

"Can I go down? I want to take a look," Yuu whispered against Naoto's lips.

She was hesitant to answer. Instead, she hugged his nape pulling him closer to her chest to chest. She answered with a kiss. It was not of hunger or impatience, but a gentle kiss.

Slowly he crawled until he reached her lower body. Looking at her blushing face, he asked permission to explore. She thought she could be naked but not to be examined thoroughly. Embarrassed, she covered her mouth with her hands while he gently left ticklish touches to her inner thighs. As soon as her legs were spreaded open her hand quickly covered her private part.

"I-I... I'm shy..." She seemed like she was debating with herself even though she was already stripped naked by her boyfriend who was only wearing his undergarment. Even if she hesitated, her body tells otherwise.

"I want to take a look," he softly spoke to her, still going to force her to give him a yes.

She removed her hand covering it, letting him see her slit. He touched her labia spreading them open, saying "Oh, it's cute."

 _"It's cute? What do you mean? Ahhhhhh I knew it this is so embarrassing..."_

She thought closing her eyes would make her escape the embarrassing situation, just like how kids pretend to run away from reality. As if closing her eyes will prevent him from seeing her.

A soft, wet warm thing touched her clit. It was uncomfortable yet soothing. The strange sensation made her open her eyes out of curiosity as to what touched her. All she saw was the top of the head of her silver-haired boyfriend, and upon realizing that he was _tasting_ her she lost her mind. She didn't hate it at all. However at the back of her mind she still reminded herself not to totally lose herself.

His licks grew wilder and wilder and she couldn't hold her voice back anymore and so she let out a cry. Despite her seductive cries he continued teasing her. It seemed satisfying for Yuu to hear her let out a very cute, feminine voice. She continued succumbing to the temptation, arching her back and subconsciously moving her hips a little, wanting her to be licked more. Moments later she found herself getting used to the strange sensation she never experienced before, and wished she could feel that way longer. However it reached a point where her mind had gone blank, afterwards feeling something like a satisfaction of some sort.

"Hnn.." Yuu smirked, grinning as if he won himself something so grand that he felt like someone who is of great achievement.

He crawled up back to her. Placing his arms around Naoto's head, he slowly lowered himself for a kiss that she willingly gave.

"What was that... that feeling?" These words were written all over her face.

"You just came," he said looking at her with his hot gaze, melting Naoto even more.

"..." She turned her head to the side, avoiding his suggestive gaze. She wanted them to stop already.

"Ahhhh~ There is nothing more that I can keep secret! He saw everything already..."

Naoto turned sideways, ready to get off the futon.

"Oh no you don't, killjoy detective." He pinned her down with his toned arms. Swiftly he sent a barrage of kisses down her neck. His kisses sounded and felt more erotic; deep breaths sounded from him as if he was catching his breathing. His lips landed on her gently yet it made her body freeze from excitement. She couldn't resist. Her mind said NO but her body said YES. Which one? Even so this charismatic leader cannot be stopped. He kissed her everywhere, while mentioning "I own all of you, I love every inch and part of you." Knowing she had no choice, she gave in and decided to let him do what he wanted, hugging him with her arms and legs as they pull him closer to her.

"It's not fair. I want to explore you, too."

She reached for his and touched them gently, as she watched his reactions. Stroking him but with his undergarment on didn't feel satisfying enough, that he had to strip himself before resuming their lustful act.

She was still scared. But comfortable. She was hesitant. But willing to experiment a bit. She held his tight, but did not look at it directly. Not because she didn't want to but because she couldn't; he was kissing her passionately deeper than before. His breath was all over her face. His was getting hotter and hotter as his kisses grew wilder. His hips moved slightly back and forth. She noticed it yet continued stroking him.

"Nhhhhh..."

"Haaaahhh..."

A sticky substance flowed and landed on her navel. It felt hot and disgusting that she wanted to wipe it clean but when she thought it was also a part of him she decided to let it stay there until they're done.

He felt like he wanted more.

He sat up staring at her voluptuous curves as he held her shoulders gently. Slowly his hands traveled downwards, reaching her twin peaks.

As his hands massaged her, his was knocking on her door, begging for entrance. His tip was lubricated enough to slip inside her wetness but he doesn't want to force it if she doesn't want to yet.

No words were spoken.

She opened her legs a bit more and arched her back. She braced herself to whatever pain it could bring her.

"Take a deep breath. I'm going in,"

Without holding back he pushed himself in. With only one movement he penetrated a whole new sensation he never felt before. It was warm. Yet soft and tight.

" **HYAAAAAaaa~!** " Naoto let out a cry, out of pain. Her teary eyes looked at him, begging. She never tried to insert anything inside before. But then his easily went in despite its size.

"I'm going to start moving,"

Naoto nodded, while her fingers cover her mouth. She felt him growing even bigger. She couldn't take it and let out a gasp as she arched her back.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only a little,"

He couldn't bring himself to stop. The view of Naoto's breasts dancing along his rhythm. Her seductive cries. Her tearful gaze.

"You can go faster now,"

"Ahhh..." His speed gradually accelerated, swiftly making him reach the finish line.

"I think... I'm gonna cum already... It's so tight..."

"No! Not yet..." Naoto pleaded.

But as she begged he already flushed inside her more of his warm love.

Their movement stopped.

"But I don't want you to come yet..."

He was surprised. It was as if Naoto changed into another of her 'selves'. She spoke very femininely, her cute round eyes full of tears glittered as the light from the moon shined on her. This should be enough reason to go on again.

"I'm taking it out,"

"Noooo~!" She begged again. But he pulled himself out gently already. She looked a bit sad.

He laid on his back beside her and said "sit here."

 _"Ehh?! It's embarrassing!"_

But she did want to. She climbed up on him and slowly searched a spot in her cute slit before forcing an entry. Once she engulfed all of him she leaned forward to him.

"Oh it's all in." He said impatiently.

She tried to kiss him. Moving her hips a bit caused her to feel uncomfortable but Naoto managed to leave him a kiss on the lips. It felt like she was nailed down that she could barely move. She tried raising her hips but it only hurt her. Naoto changed the position of her feet, gaining more control on her movement. Awkward she might looked like but she felt good..

She was raising her rhythm and was starting to get used to it when her impatient partner started to move in a faster pace.

"HYAAAA! Yuu... Ahhhh! Nnnhhh,"

The silence of the night was broken by wet slapping noises. The faster he moved his hips, the weaker she gets. She could barely sit up straight. She fell lying on his abs as he continued violating her flower.

"Look, you're so wet." Her partner grinned, grinding even more.

 _"Ahh, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE.."_ She thought to herself.

"YUU... I... I THINK I..." she raised her head as she cried to him.

"Naoto, you're so cute, I will never get enough of you..." The more she showed her helpless but cute face, the more Yuu wanted to hold himself from bursting.

"Naoto, here it goes... Hnh!"

"Hnnghhh!"

Naoto fell down on him, weakened by pleasure and exhaustion. He held her shoulders up, aiding her to sit back up again but she doesn't have the energy to even move her limbs, falling back on top of him, squishing her breasts on his muscular chest.

"Naoto," he held her cheeks and kissed her deeply, exploring every area his tongue could go. They were still connected, and as he passionately kissed her he felt her squeeze him below.

"Mmmmm..." Naoto had totally lost control over the situation. It was his dominance that she couldn't resist after all.

Connected, he rolled over making Naoto rest and lie on her back as he pulled himself out quickly once he got on top.

"Haaahh..." She sighed as if she was relieved.

He searched for the bed covers he tossed away and picked them up from the floor. He covered themselves with it as he made Naoto rest her head on his arm. Yuu watched her slowly losing consciousness as she entered a deep slumber.

He stole a kiss from her, as he slowly traced her figure with his fingers, from the back of Naoto's ear to her hips. He wanted to wake her up but the sleuth was too exhausted to even bother reacting to his ticklish touches.

"Yuu, stop it I'm..."

"I can't..."

"..." Naoto turned to her left as if to avoid her lover's suggestive desire to continue on. She hugged the pillow she could reach and minutes later she was almost asleep.

 ** _"!"_**

A huge object forced its entry. It found its way back to her wetness.

She couldn't escape. He was hugging her from behind, securing her in his strong arms as he gently moved his way to pleasure.

"Why, you...!"

"Hehe," he laughed at Naoto's right ear and licked her earlobe.

"WAAAH!" She squeezed him. Everything was too much for her senses.

"You're so... _big_ ," she huffed.

Her mind went blank again.

"I'm going to - " he whispered, catching his breath. His hands continued fondling her twin peaks. Naoto felt something gushing inside her.

"Hnnnn!"

What stamina he had! She thought. As he unloaded his embrace loosen. She tried turning her head back to see her lover's face. They were still connected and she wanted to be released. She tried freeing herself and succeeded in doing so. Once separated she felt his strong arms hug her tight. His leg was also on her, preventing her from getting off the futon.

"I love you," he whispered against the back of Naoto's head.

"I love you _more_." She answered back.

The watch reads:

DISTANCE: less than 1m.


End file.
